


Chihiro asks a question

by Iregertnothing



Series: Really bad Danganronpa Stories that shouldn't exist [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I have much shame, Mild Smut, this is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregertnothing/pseuds/Iregertnothing
Summary: Chihiro Fujisaki asks a question, but no one seems to want to answer it.





	1. Chapter 1

Chihiro Fujisaki is a good boy, he is the best boy. Hell, if he were real I'd let him take my house, the keys to my car, and leave me homeless with my wife and kids. I'd let him have my babies.

Anyway, that's not important. One day Chihiro walked up to his good friends Mondo and Kiyataka (or Taka because that's easier.) They were talking about boyfriend stuff and Chihiro had only interrupted briefly to ask "What's a blowjob?"

Instantly Taka's eyes widened and Mondo was stunned. "Uh... Well... Um.." stuttered Taka. "Ch-Chihiro! Who to-told you that word?" Mondo shouted. "The internet." Chihiro replied. And as not a second to lose, Mondo sprints to Chihiro's room and locks to door behind him. "That was weird. Taka so you kn-" before Chihiro could say anything, Taka had already left him alone. So Chihiro shrugged and resumed walking to find anyone else who cares answer his question of sin.

He manages to find Kyoko Kirigiri running from Mukuro Ikubasa "Hey, Kyoko I have a question." Chihiro started. "Can it wait I'm in a middle of something." She replied. "What's a blowjob?" He asked. Kyoko tripped over her own foot and fell face down on the floor. "Kyoko!" Mukuro called.  Then she zoomed to Kyoko's side and picked her up bridesmaid style. "Oh my lovely wife. Who has done this to you?" Mukuro whimpered. "I'm not your wife, you fucking veteran." Kyoko growled. "Hey Mukuro, what's a blowjob?" Chihiro asked. Again the same reaction, she trips and falls in her back, freeing Kyoko from her grasp and running away. After a few long seconds, Mukuro gets up and sprints to catch up to her wife.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm the shitty writer. This chapter's gonna be explicit. So ya know... If you don't want to read about Chihiro losing his innocence get outta here now and protend that no one answered his question and he goes on doing life stuff! Also rare-pair warning I guess...

"Someone has to tell him." Mondo said.

"Well why couldn't you tell him? He looks up to you, I'm sure you'll do fine." Leon chuckled softly.

"Are you serious? I'm like his father! If we started talking about that, it'll be like having 'The talk' with him." Mondo protested. Him, leon, and fourteen others were in a meeting room, it was small but surprisingly it wasn't cramped. "How about I pay him to not simply ask that question again?" Byakuya added waving a fifty dollar bill. Kyoko shook her head "He'll just take the money and never ask  **you**." She replied.

"Well then it's not  **my** problem anymore." 

 Celestia threw her tea cup at Makoto, barely missing his face "Who the fuck put black coffee in my tea!" She shouted. "I think that was mine." Kyoko replied. "You didn't need to throw it! It was a misunderstanding!" Makoto said crying on the ground. "Yeah! For throwing my wife's precious coffee away, you have to tell Chihiro!" Mukuro hissed. "Not your wife, I'm going to get more coffee." Kyoko sighed. 

"I'll tell him. I'm the ultimate fashionista, so would it make sense."  Junko volunteered. There were constant mumbling of "Yeah. Makes sense." And "As long as I don't have to do it, it's fine."

"See ya suckers! And wish me luck!" She called before leaving the room to find Chihiro Fujisaki, and his question of sin.

* * *

Chihiro was sulking in his room, his computer wouldn't boot up and no one was willing to answer his question. He was going to use Alter Ego to google it, but  **DAMNIT** nothing's going his way today! There was a ringing at his door. Chihiro opens it, hesitating a bit. lHeis greeted by Aoi Asahina the _Super Duper Highschool Level Swimming_ _Pro_ "Hello!" She smiled. "Hi." Chihiro said. 

"You don't sound very happy today. What's wrong? You can tell me anything! I've got donuts to share!" Aoi beamed. Chihiro had opened the door and offered her in. When Aoi had sat down on his bed gulping down a donut, Chihiro walked towards her to ask "What's a blowjob?" He asked. Aoi gagged on her donut and began to choke briefly. She quickly spits it out, her eyes watering "Well, it's something very close partners do alone. You can't ask that around other people." Aoi coughed.

"We're very close!" Chihiro suggested. Aoi chuckled nervously "N-not that close!" 

"Could we try it for just this once?" 

"Chihiro, you are really cute. But I ju-" Aoi was suddenly stopped by Chihiro's big round adorable golden eyes, they  stared into her ocean blue. "Alright, fine." She forced herself to say. Chihiro clapped his hands in delight "Okay! So what do we do?" He quickly ask. "You don't have to do anything." She replied. Aoi put her hand on Chihiro's thigh, he shivered slightly "Um... H-Hina. What are you doing?" Chihiro whimpered. Aoi didn't say anything. Instead she reached down to his skirt and her hand wondered to his ( Boxers? Nah. Maybe.) And gently rub his shaft.

"H-Hina..." Chihiro grunted. "You wanted this. Remember?" Aoi recalled. Chihiro nodded hesitatly. "Try not to move so much." She whispered, removing his underwear slowly. Chihiro was fully erect, Aoi was surprised by how large he was, despite being a head taller than him. She her put sandpaper-like tongue on his tip and slowly drags it along his erection, making Chihiro moan quietly under his breath. She has done this several times before making her way up again and placed her mouth on his glans. Chihiro shuddered "Aoi!" He manages to say before hearing his door open.

"Um... Is this a bad time?" Junko said.  Chihiro and Aoi were silent. Junko scratched her head nervously "So um... They told me to tell you what a BJ was... But it seems you've figured it all out." She murmured. "Can you get out? We're kind of busy here." Chihiro said. "No, no. I was just finishing up here, I can just leave." Aoi replied to Chihiro. "No I can leave really, it's not a big deal." Junko commented.

"Too late, the mood is ruined." Chihiro said before pulling up his underwear and smooth out his skirt to hide his, no longer happy, erection. 

* * *

 The next morning,  Chihiro was still amazed. It was an amazing experience, he couldn't sleep last night because of it. What if Junko had never opened that door last night? What would happen if he and Aoi were still together in that room for just awhile longer? He'll never know. Though he never got to why it called a blowjob, all she was doing was licking him. Then he thought about it "She never finished it. Maybe she was close. Hmm." He pondered. There was a light tap on his shoulder, he turned to be happily greeted by Aoi's sweet smile on her face. "Hey! I've got donuts to share. Want any?" She asked. Chihiro nodded "Sure! But where are they?"

"In my dorm. I like sharing with you alone, we could talk about anything." Aoi winked. Immediately Chihiro got the hint and was aroused by the thought. "I'd love to talk to you!" He smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be funny, but it became a semi-sumt fic oops...
> 
> Oh well! It happens.

**Author's Note:**

> OwO nigga what's a blowjob?


End file.
